Transcendence
by dry-ink
Summary: Gifted with a nightmare of a gift, Hermione Granger had shunned her life, only to help others keep their lives. AU Dramione (non magic world) Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger.


**Summary** : Gifted with a nightmare of a gift, Hermione Granger had shunned her life, only to help others keep their lives. AU Dramione (non magic world)

* * *

 _"Death exists- in a paperweight, in four red and white balls on a billiard table- and_

 _we go on living and breathing it into our lungs like fine dust" - Haruki Murakami_

There are certain things in life that can't be explained, not even by scientists nor by the priests, and one of those things happens to be in a form of a young woman, a young woman who goes by the name Hermione Jean Granger. Hermione is gifted by a rare and remarkable gift, a gift which would also be considered as a jinx to some people, and whilst others would see it as though it was a curse, Hermione could look past it and harness it for the sake of other people.

The sound of the rain pounding against the window has woken Hermione up, she is panting. Her mind is focused on the dream she just had, every detail in her dream was clear and felt so real; the blood, the shouting, and the people running to see the victim. She witnessed everything, from the moment when the victim was walking and then struck by the speeding car and even after the body was thrown almost 5 meters away, she watched everything that happened in horror.

Dreaming about stranger's death that will eventually happen is her gift. It might seem dreadful, even for Hermione herself. The first dream happened when she was only 4, it was a nightmare of a young woman being strangled by her own husband. After that she would occasionally had nightmares where she'd witness people die, and then when she reached 12 her dreams happened more frequently, making her feel terrified to go to sleep or even close her eyes. That went on for years until she realised that she could help each and every one of the people in her dreams and let them have a longer life which they deserve.

Hermione lets out a heavy sigh before she sits herself on the edge of her bed, she takes a deep breath as she tries to calm herself down. It is just another routine for her, waking up from dreaming of someone's death and then trying to take in everything before she writes every detail for the quest she's about to do, a quest to help a stranger continue living on their life.

Just yesterday she saved a little girl from falling from the stairs in a hotel lobby, the little girl's parents didn't notice their daughter was standing near the stairs. In her dream, the girl would tripped before falling down the stairs and then she would be rushed to the hospital where she would die before she could even make it there. Hermione was just in time to pull the little girl's hand when she was about to stumble down, and as she pulled her up the little girl cried, causing her parents to rushed over to her while Hermione quickly went away to hide as she didn't want anyone to recognize her heroic act.

The brown haired girl stands up from her bed and walks towards her desk, she sits on the chair and takes a black leather journal and a pen. She opens the journal carefully to find an empty page for her to write. She sighs loudly as she tries to remember the details of her dream before she writes down on the paper every little informations.

 _ **Blond**_ **haired young man**

 ** _Avening Street_**

 ** _10:24_**

 ** _Hit by a car_**

Hermione glances at the time, it shows: 08.50; she quickly rushes to the bathroom to freshen up a little bit, she still looks awful from not getting enough sleep. She changes her outfit to a plain black t-shirt, a pair of fading jeans, and she puts on an orange raincoat over her outfit. Before she walks out of her flat she looks back at the time, she still has an hour and the place is only 30 minutes away from her flat.

It is already 10.17 when she reaches the exact same spot where in 7 minutes a young man would get hit by a car, and she will make sure that it is not going to happen. The wavy haired brunette is now starting to feel really impatient because somehow 7 minutes seem like a long time and the bad weather does nothing to help it, she is just standing there under her umbrella, looking rather foolish. She just watches as people walk past her, waiting for the person she is going to save. It is 2 minutes away and still she hasn't found the young man who appeared in her dream earlier. She looks up to a group of people, her eyes scans to their faces when _clicks,_ she sees the exact blond young man she has been looking for.

One minute away, and Hermione's eyes never leaves him. He is now standing right in front of her, he's about to cross the road.

 _This is the time_ , she thinks to herself.

Her heart beats faster from the adrenaline, something she would feel when she is about to save people. From the corner of her eyes, she can see a car is speeding towards their direction, it is the same car from her dream. The blond lad takes a few steps forward which then followed by Hermione herself, and by the time the car is only a meter way from hitting him, Hermione quickly pulled him backwards by tugging his coat rather strongly.

The young man gasps before turning around to see a curly haired girl is trying to catch her breath. Hermione can feel her heart beats rapidly as if it's about to burst from the adrenaline rush, and so does the man though for merely different reason.

"Y- you s-saved me," he stutters, still feeling shock from his almost death experience.

Hermione looks up to see him, usually she'd be running away by now, but she is feeling something she never felt before, something calls excitement. Hermione nods her head before she stares at his bright grey eyes as he is also staring at her hazel brown eyes.

"Thank you," he stops as he seems to not know what to say to the person who just saved him, he practically owes her, "I don't know how to ever repay you." he continues.

Hermione has never stayed this long to hear the people she saved thank her, she never reached this part, despite her lack of experience she still remains composed.

"It's fine." she whispers quietly before she quickly walks away. She doesn't even stop when she hears the lad calls out for her, "Hey! I didn't even get your name!", she only speeds up before she takes a turn and disappear from the young man's sight. Hermione is not interested in exchanging names, especially because she knows that she is not going to see him again nor she is going to remember him, but Hermione Granger doesn't know that she can be so wrong.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Hello everyone! Apparently this is my first ever Harry Potter Fanfiction, I know the plot (and also the setting) is a little different from the ones usually posted here. But I really hope you like it, and if you do please tell me via review(s). I also know the chapter is a bit short but it's kinda like an introduction.

PS: I do notice there are some grammatical errors here and there, but I'll be fixing it up later.


End file.
